


Compromising Positions

by zzoaozz



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzoaozz/pseuds/zzoaozz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of those "morning after" moments. Set in the present day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromising Positions

Ginta opened his eyes slowly and grimaced as the sunlight hit his face. His head was pounding. He was just getting too old to sit up all night drinking with Hakkaku and Sesshoumaru. He was a banker, an upright citizen, not some kind of punk rounder like his mohawked brother. He sighed and rolled over away from the window only to freeze. Three things hit him at once. One, he was not in his own bed. His bed was in a small, neat, plain Jane room with one small window covered with Venetian blinds and white chintz curtains. He happened to be in a massive four poster bed on silk sheets in a black and white marble room with three huge french windows slanting warm sunbeams down on him. Two, the taste in his mouth was definitely not Jack Daniels. It was was something else entirely. Which lead him to the third thing, he had slept alone in the sixty five years since his Rin had passed away. Not only was there a warm body sharing the strange bed with him, said body was very nude, very male, and way too familiar. His eyes seemed to be intent on crawling out of his face as they roamed up a pale stomach as defined as any greek statue, over a broad ribcage and smooth pectorals to a slender, graceful neck and an elven face too beautiful to be human framed in long, snowy locks that tumbled and flowed carelessly over the crimson bed clothes. 

The smell of the dog demon and sex combined with the scent of the scarlet peonies in ornate vases scattered with casual elegance around the room and the light spicy scent of blood red candles burning steadily in ornate candelabrum. Ginta licked his lips nervously tasting the other man in his mouth. A careful stretch confirmed what his other senses were already telling him about the events of the night. His nostrils flared as he sniffed the wind catching a hint of blood, his own and surprisingly his companion's. His hand crept down to the dried stickiness on his thighs and then back up. He had given as well as taken apparently. That was somehow even more shocking than the impossibility of his having sex with Sesshoumaru.

His adrenaline kicked in hard and fast yanking his wolf instinct to the forefront of his mind and causing him to sit up abruptly and swing his legs over the side of the bed. He should flee before the older, stronger demon awoke and realized what had happened. His hangover did not approve. He groaned and grabbed his head bending double as his stomach lurched violently. He whimpered as strong arms wrapped around him from behind. A deep voice, slightly rough with sleep spoke his name. It was concerned but under that slightly amused. He shook his head and almost lost his lunch.

Sesshoumaru sat up behind him. Long, strong legs slipped around his waist and one hand rubbed his back in slow, soothing circles. His cheeks heated as muscled thighs pressed against his with a familiarity that made him tremble. 

"Ginta? Are you all right? You smell frightened." 

He took a deep breath and sat up slowly, "I'll be fine. Just a hangover and… well…" his blush deepened, "shock I guess from waking up in such a position."

"Oh?" Sesshoumaru's hand grew still, "am I making you uncomfortable?"

"N…no. It's just, I know what we did last night, I just don't remember it. I've never done that before, you know? I don't want you to think that I'm… that I get drunk and… I just don't do that."

Sesshoumaru laid his hand on the wolf's shoulder. "I know you better than that Ginta. You're a good guy. I let you marry my only child didn't I?" His voice was lightly teasing but then it grew thoughtful. "I should have stopped it last night then. I was sober enough to know what was happening. I took advantage of you."

"No! It's not that." He looked around at Sesshoumaru feeling oddly shy, "I just don't want to lose your respect. Oh shit, that sounded corny didn't it."

Sesshoumaru laughed startling him. "If I did not respect you, old friend, you would not be here. Lie back down and sleep the headache off." 

He froze a long moment but he was used to following orders more than leading. He felt Sesshoumaru shift behind him and lay back down. The bed was firm and wonderfully warm but he was tense as a board. There was a quiet sigh then the elder demon rolled over against him sliding one arm under him and the other around him. "Come here, my friend, relax, no harm will ever come to you in my bed, I promise you that." 

He took a long, shaky breath and rolled over chest to chest with him. He closed his eyes and snuggled his face down against Sesshoumaru's neck seeking comfort, and comfort was given. One hand stroked his back and side under the cover and a long leg looped over his protectively. 

"That's it, Ginta. This Sesshoumaru has you and you are safe and warm and welcome." 

The old formal language was oddly reassuring. "I'm sorry, Sess. Just a moment there." 

"I understand." Long clawed fingers stroked through his thick brown and grey streaked hair. He kept it cut short now, but it had always been two-tone and no hair dye made could hide it. "Ginta, your friendship and trust mean far more to me than physical pleasure ever could. I hope that I have not lost the more precious treasure for enjoying the lesser."

He blinked rapidly trying to comprehend the worry and regret he could hear clearly in the other's voice. "You're my friend. I know that. You're our pack leader since- uh well, you know. It's not that I would ever turn you down either, you are- gorgeous and smart and strong." He drew in a steadying breath before the hated stutter could resurface. "I wouldn't mind even remembering everything. I was just- well scared for a minute." 

“I’m sorry.” 

Ginta stopped breathing as his mind grasped the enormity of that statement coming from the ancient youkai. He leaned back and looked up. Sesshoumaru’s violet tinted eyelids were closed and his sensuous lips pulled down in a frown. He hesitantly leaned up and kissed those sexy lips. Golden eyes peeked from under long snowy lashes. 

He started to pull back but a long fingered hand was still buried in his hair and it pulled him up close and locked their lips together again. It was like kissing a storm, wild, dangerous, charged with power that could consume him if released. His Rin had been a gentle rain on a summer day. Her foster father was a hurricane in full force. He was not quite sure when his hand moved but it was stroking the dog demon's face tenderly as he lost himself in the squall.


End file.
